marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Jones (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Midtown School of Science & Technology | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Goldstein; John Francis Daley; Jon Watts; Christopher Ford; Chris McKenna; Erik Sommers | First = | HistoryText = Michelle was a student at Midtown School of Science & Technology, a member of the Academic Decathlon team, and a classmate of Peter Parker. A loner, she regarded Peter and his friend Ned as losers. When Academic Decathlon captain Liz Toomes hosted a party, Michelle attended. However, when Peter and Ned arrived, she called them losers for attending the party while deeming the party as "lame." Ned pointed out the hypocrisy, but she shrugged the comment off. Jones joined the team in Washington, D.C. for the academic decathlon finals. She correctly answered the last question of the Decathlon, winning the competition for the team. Mr. Harrington took them to the Washington Monument to celebrate. Jones refused to go inside with the rest of the team, due to the fact that monument was built by slaves. Fortunately, she was not on board the elevator when an explosion trapped her classmates on it. When Spider-Man arrived on the scene, she pointed him in the direction of her friends. Jones joined Peter when he was in detention for skipping class. When Coach Wilson asked her why she was there despite not having detention, she claimed that she enjoyed sketching people in crisis. Jones later attended homecoming, giving Peter the middle finger when he arrived. However, she watched as he fled the scene. After homecoming and the revelation that Liz's father, Adrian Toomes, was a big time criminal, Liz was forced to move to Oregon, and Jones took her spot as Academic Decathlon captain. Jones told her teammates that her friends call her "MJ". When Peter got a text message and had to leave, Jones inquired his actions, then quipped that she was kidding and did not care. MJ was disintegrated by Thanos alongside half of the universe in 2018, and was resurrected by Bruce Banner five years later. With the resurrected students having disintegrated before finishing the school year, they were forced to restart the school year anew. Eight months later, MJ attended a school field trip to Europe. Though Parker planned to sit next to her on the flight to Venice, she instead sat next to Brad Davis, a Snap survivor who was the most charming student in the school. In Venice, she developed a fondness for the Italian slang word "Boh," and noticed that Peter had bought something. However, the Water Elemental soon attacked, but was seemingly defeated by a superpowered man Ned and Betty Brant later dubbed "Mysterio." Though Peter and MJ had a quiet moment looking forward to Paris, the next day saw their trip abruptly diverted to Prague. After a quick stop in Austria, Brad tried to show MJ a picture he had taken, but an odd episode resulted in the photo being deleted. Though the class was supposed to attend a regional festival, that was soon redirected to attending an opera. Peter left the opera house with MJ following close behind. At the festival, MJ bore witness to Mysterio and a seemingly new hero named "Night Monkey" fighting the Fire Elemental and noticed a camera covered in Spider-Man's webs. The trip was cancelled due to concerned parents, resulting in Peter and MJ having one last night out in Europe. She revealed the camera, causing Peter to confirm her suspicions that he was Spider-Man, and the two realized that Mysterio was a fraud and the real mastermind behind the Elementals. Back at the hotel, Peter decided to go to Germany while ordering Ned and MJ to lie that he was meeting with family. However, Mysterio once again altered the itinerary to London, where he planned on using a fusion of the Elementals to kill MJ, Ned, and anyone else who knew Spider-Man's identity. There, Brad once again tried to make himself better than Peter, but MJ and the others shut down his story. When the Elemental Fusion arrived, MJ, Ned, Betty, and Flash met Spider-Man's ally Happy Hogan, who led the away from the fusion and Mysterio's drones. Spider-Man eventually defeated Mysterio and revealed his gift: a black dahila necklace, broken from the attacks. At this, MJ and Peter began a relationship together. The couple returned to New York, where Peter decided to take MJ out on a date. Shortly after swinging around New York, though, they discovered that Mysterio had sent J. Jonah Jameson of The Daily Bugle doctored footage blaming Spider-Man for the attacks and revealing Peter's secret identity, which Jameson broadcast in front of New York. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zendaya portrays MJ in the films Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far From Home. | Trivia = * Though it was most likely unintentional, Michelle Jones bares more of a resemblance to a character also named Michelle from Earth-616, who first appeared in ''Civil War II'' #0 just one year prior to the release of Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Wikipedia = | Links = }}